More Than Words Can Say
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: Hera confronts Zeus about their relationship. Zeus is tasked with proving he loves her. Zeus/Hera.


Zeus/Hera fluff.

Contains explicit language.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

New York City was a smoggy place, the streets spotted with gum, litter and droppings. The rodents that lived off the garbage of people carried filth and disease everywhere they went. The people themselves also carried disease despite their best efforts to keep pathogens at bay. Zeus cared little for mortals. He was impartial to their mundane lives: so short, so boring; unless they were worth his time. Even then, the king of the gods bored quickly and moved on. There had been many mortal women to come and go over the years. It took little effort for him to charm them and if that failed…well, consent is overrated. The lightning god smirked to himself. Perhaps he would go looking…

"Husband." Zeus' thoughts were shattered at the sound of his wife's voice. He turned towards her. Hera wore her rich chocolate brown hair down, her golden tiara on her head. She dressed in an elegant blue-green gown, floor length, slim, showing her curves and attributes in a classy way. A silver shawl was draped across her shoulders. Zeus watched her fingers as they brushed along the silk; his wife was anxious. Hera's startling blue-green eyes were trained on him. They seemed a bit dull to the king. She had a touch of makeup on, just enough to accent her high cheekbones, bring out her eyes and darken her lips.

"Wife." Zeus reciprocated the greeting.

"Did you ever love me?" The words were so strange coming from Hera's lips. Her voice was soft and frightened, yet level, controlled. The lightning god was thrown completely off guard and offered the only reply he could.

"What?" Zeus' voice came out sharper than intended. It caused the queen to flinch and turn away. Biting back an angry remark, the king took a deep breath before speaking. "Of course I did, I still do. What on earth would make you say this?"

"With the demigods recent visit to Greece I couldn't help but wonder." Hera looked at him narrowly through long lashes. "And I want to believe your words because I love you so much. I find that I can't."

"Because of what?" Zeus asked lowly. He was growing angry now.

"Your long string of affairs, for starters." Her tone turned icy, laced with venom. "You seldom speak to me, I find our bed vacant of you more often than not…if you never loved me, why did you marry me? Why did you share my bed and bless me with your children? I did you no wrong and the pain you have caused me…" Hera turned her head again and gritted her teeth. It was an ugly face, one the queen made often when she learned of her husband's bastards. The look was fleeting; her eyes still burned with rage yet her composure was maintained as her delicate fingers caressed her shawl.

"I cannot justify my affairs." Zeus began. He took a step towards her but a pointed look stopped the king from moving closer. "But love is why I married you, why I share your bed and have children with you."

"Oh Zeus…" Hera smiled; it was solemn. "Have you said that so many times, you have deluded yourself?"

"I do love you."

"A lie does not become truth through repetition." Hera gritted.

"Don't call me a liar." Zeus snapped. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Gods, Zeus, if you love me, _prove it_."

"How?"

"You figure it out." Hera turned away. "I'm not going to give you all the answers." Zeus rushed to her and took his wife's hand.

"I can show you." Zeus breathed. Hera grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and yanked his head down so he was eye level with her. "OW!"

"If you think I'm putting out, if you think _that_ is going to show me how much you love me, you are sorely mistaken. You'd fuck anything." Zeus grunted. He liked it when Hera cursed. It was so unlike her, and he was the only one who saw her do it. It brought the king sick pleasure. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Hera let Zeus' hair go and stormed off. This wasn't what the lightning god had in mind when he was thinking of looking but Hera's game seemed a lot more fun than any mortal.

~o-o-o~

Zeus made the obvious choice and paid a visit to Aphrodite. The goddess was sitting in her chambers, nude, as nymphs gave her a manicure, pedicure and brushed her hair. The room was overly warm and humid. On a nearby table there was a wax warmer and the associated tools with that. The king cleared his throat, as the goddess didn't seem to notice his arrival. She opened one eye narrowly before smiling.

"My king. What a pleasant surprise. Have you come for a treatment?"

"No."

"Then your wife?"

"Nothing gets past you when it comes to love, Aphrodite." Zeus confirmed. She hummed in agreement. "I need to prove to her I love her."

"That sounds fun!" Aphrodite sprung from her place. The nymphs shrieked as they frantically checked the goddess' nails for mess ups. "Don't worry ladies." Aphrodite waved the nymphs off. "We can deal with it later. I must speak with Lord Zeus. Away, away!" The nymphs scurried off. Aphrodite pulled on a silk pink house coat and settled on a couch in the room. She patted the seat next to her so Zeus sat as well. "Alright my dear king, tell me all the goods! I simply must hear before I can help."

"She made it clear she doesn't think I love her. I told her I do but she doesn't believe me. So when I offered to show her, she got mad." Zeus scowled.

"You think love is all about sex for women? How on earth did you manage to court anyone? No! Love is more than physical intimacy. It's about long walks on the beach, hand in hand as the sun sets and the stars shine. It's about staring into another's eyes and feeling all the joys and wonders." Aphrodite continued on her love rant while Zeus refrained from vomiting. "See? So you cannot simply offer to bed her."

"Then what do I do?"

"You can start by taking her out on a date."

"We're already married, Aphrodite."

"So? When was the last time you showed the queen a good time? And I'm _not_ talking about sex."

"Well we…there…this one time…" Zeus tried to think when was the last time he did anything even remotely close to a date with Hera and absolutely nothing came to mind.

"See my point?"

"Mm."

"That's the place to start. Now remember, on this date, it must be special and you cannot expect her to put out afterwards. Am I clear?"

"I guess."

"Good. Off you go. Stop by when you get back!" The king left. He found Hera in the gardens. She didn't appear to be doing anything. The lightning god made his way over to his wife and sat down.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Zeus asked. Hera shot him a look.

"Really?" He nodded. "I suppose."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'm certain you'll think of something I like." Hera smiled. It was unkind. "Surely in our lengthy marriage, you've paid attention to the things I like…and dislike."

"Of course." Zeus nodded. "Tomorrow night work for you?" She nodded and turned away. Zeus quickly left. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? Zeus left Olympus in search of that brat… "Percy." Zeus spoke the demigod's name with as little animosity he could manage. Percy turned to him and furrowed his brow.

"Hi…can I help you?" Percy eyed Zeus. It clicked then the teen likely didn't recognize him in his young form.

"I'm the king." Percy blinked.

"Why are you blond? Is that where Jason gets his hair from?"

"Never mind that." Zeus growled. "I need your help."

"No. No way. I'm done, ok? I'm really, _really_ tired of you gods meddling in my life."

"Oh for crying out loud, what we did to you is nothing compared to other mortals." Percy glared. "It's not a quest."

"What then?"

"I need…advice." Zeus bit out the word. Percy arched a brow. "Dating advice."

"You're not Zeus." Percy laughed. "There's no _way_ the king would ask me for dating advice."

"Listen, you punk ass brat of Poseidon," Zeus snatched the front of Percy's shirt as sparks moved through his hands. "If you don't help me with this, I'll electrocute you until you're so fried you can't think straight. Clear?"

"What sort of dating advice?" Percy smiled nervously. Zeus let the teen go.

"I'm going to be taking Hera out on a date tomorrow. Any suggestions?"

"You could go to Paris. That's a romantic city. Annabeth loved it when I brought her there."

"I want an original idea."

"What does she like?"

"Ah…" Zeus smiled nervously. Percy sighed.

"You're horrible."

"You're not helping." Zeus raised his hand as the air began to charge. Percy shook his head.

"Well, she likes peacocks and…marriage…" As Percy was shuffling from foot to foot trying to think of something, Zeus felt inspiration hit him.

"Forget it." Zeus turned to go. "Useless thing, aren't you?"

"Thing? And I'm pretty sure I helped save you gods twice."

"It's not a competition, Percy." Zeus mocked. The demigod fumed and Zeus returned to Olympus. He had to make this perfect.

~o-o-o~

Zeus met up with Hera in the gardens. Hera was dressed in a purple cocktail dress and black pumps. The dress was a halter top with a sweetheart neckline. It came to her knees. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was loosely curled. She looked gorgeous. Zeus dressed in brown slacks, loafers and a grey sweater over a pale cream button up top. Hera turned towards him and scoffed.

"Couldn't you have done your hair?" She scolded.

"I thought you liked it like this." Hera glared lightly but a blush burned her cheeks. Zeus offered his arm and she accepted. "I was planning on taking you to Vatican City." The king smirked when Hera glared.

"Are you kidding?" Zeus smiled as he nodded. The queen's blush darkened. Zeus transported them to Greece. Hera laughed. "You've brought us home." They walked through the ruins of Ancient Athens. "I liked Sparta better."

"Me too."

"Remember their fall?" Hera mumbled as they walked.

"It was destined. Hegemony is unacceptable." Zeus replied. "Where do you think we'll go next?"

"East, if I had to guess." Hera looked up at Zeus. "Is this all you have planned?"

"Of course not. Are you hungry?" Hera nodded. The queen was shocked to fide a rooftop reservation at an expensive restaurant was made. They had a private waiting staff and were fed a nine course meal. Conversation was easy between the two and even though some of the waitresses were rather attractive, Zeus' attention never drifted far from Hera. It made the queen feel special.

"I wasn't expecting this." Hera admitted.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving." Zeus mumbled as he paid the bill. "I have something I want to show you." The goddess nodded, she was excited to see where Zeus was going to take her. The bill was paid and Zeus escorted Hera out of the restaurant. "Ready?" Hera nodded. Zeus transported them south. Far south.

"For the love of us, it's freezing!" Hera shrieked. Winds gusted around them across the desert of Antarctica. Zeus gave Hera his sweater.

"Just look up." She did, and gasped. Bands of rich greens and blues streaked the sky. The lights danced like ribbons, swirling and waving across the dark sky. Zeus held Hera against him, shielding her from the winds as best he could while they watched the southern lights. "I'm sorry." Hera turned somewhat to look into her husband's eyes. "I don't tell you enough and I certainly don't show you enough that I love you. But I do and I always will."

"You don't." Hera agreed. She leaned up and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I know…you love me."

"More than words can say."

"Let's do this, sometimes. It makes me feel so…"

"Anything for you." They kissed again, softly. When they parted the goddess leaned her head against his chest and watched the lights. Zeus held Hera close. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. She anchored him and made him feel things no mortal or no other goddess could.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I don't know where I got this idea. I've been listening to covers of some popular love songs, so maybe that was it. Consent is _not_ overrated. Zeus is an ass and has raped people in mythology. It is my opinion he might think that. __I've never been to New York City, so the description is just a godly view of a populated city, no offense intended there. _

_HM_


End file.
